


It's What Brothers Do

by LittleMissAgrafina



Series: Comfortember 2020 [22]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: And his kids like to scare it, F/M, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Injury, Irondad, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Parent Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker gets hurt, Playgrounds, Poor Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vomiting, Whump, non-graphic injury, parks, peter parker is a good brother, spiderson, there is fluff I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAgrafina/pseuds/LittleMissAgrafina
Summary: Morgan was somehow full of even more energy than usual that day and wanted to see if she could do the monkey bars that were attached to the jungle gym herself. Before Peter could stop her, she had already grabbed hold of the first one and let herself swing towards the next one.But the little girl had misjudged just how heavy swinging your own body weight was and almost immediately started falling. Peter shot forward from his place on the ground, jumping and diving, just managing to catch her before they both hit the grass of the park grounds.---Comfortember Day 27. Park
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995808
Comments: 16
Kudos: 215
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	It's What Brothers Do

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to add more of Morgan and Peter for a while so I decided to just go for it:)  
> Big thanks to @Scooter3scooter, @justt-ppeachy, and @ninjazzz3 for their help with ideas for this one!

Peter didn't know when it had first started but every time that the Starks came up to the city for anything, they would make time and head to a little secluded park together and have a picnic.

  
  


Tony and Pepper (sometimes May as well if she could get off from work) would set up the blanket on the ground and would unpack the drinks, leaving the food in for later when they were all hungry. As the couple did that, Peter and Morgan would go off and play together.

  
  


Without fail, every time the first thing that Morgan wanted to do after they arrived was have Peter spin them around on the roundabout. Giggling at the way his curls would flop around as he pushed off the ground with his one leg, she would beg him to go faster and he would (within reason of course), he would spin them faster, his own laughter slipping out to join Morgan's.

  
  


Pete had asked her once, why she liked to go on the roundabout first, and she answered in a way that made him smile whenever he thought about it.

  
  


"Cuz Daddy would freak out. Of we do it first when him and Mommy unpack, he will be distractored and not stop us." 

  
  


Her stumble over the word 'distracted' made her frown a bit, but it was gone soon and she was smirking in a way that was all too reminiscent of both her parents and all too amusing to Peter who only gave her a high five in response.

  
  


Today was no different. They immediately went for the roundabout, Peter going dutifully faster when Morgan asked.

  
  


After the roundabout, they chose to go to either the swings or monkey bars. The latter of which Morgan loved because Peter would let her hang from his back as he swung back and forth from the bars.

  
  


Peter suggested the swings because as much as he loved swinging _himself_ through the air, the blisters from the metal bar on his bare hands wasn't something that he enjoyed.

  
  


It was when they went off towards the jungle gym that things started going wrong. 

  
  


Morgan was somehow full of even more energy than usual that day and wanted to see if she could do the monkey bars that were attached to the jungle gym herself. Before Peter could stop her, she had already grabbed hold of the first one and let herself swing towards the next one.

  
  


But the little girl had misjudged just how heavy swinging your own body weight was and almost immediately started falling. Peter shot forward from his place on the ground, jumping and diving, just managing to catch her before they both hit the harry grass of the park grounds.

  
  


With Morgan's weight and the suddenness of her fall, he hadn't had enough time to prepare or angle himself for the impact. He hit the floor hard, a sickening pop and a white hot flash of pain in his left shoulder and side of his head as they took the brunt of his and Morgan's weight.

  
  


Peter's ears were ringing and he faintly heard cries of his name before another jolt of pain spread through his arm and chest had him carefully but quickly pushing Morgan away from him as he rolled over and threw up the remains of his earlier breakfast.

  
  


He held himself up on his good arm but it was trembling, making him feel even more off kilter than just from the pain and nausea. Strong but gentle hands gripped his uninjured shoulder and wrapped around his waist, helping to lift him up to his knees. Another pair, more gentle this time, ran a wet cloth over his mouth.

  
  


"Peter!" The words finally registered over the buzzing in his head. He barely blinked open his eyes, wondering when he had closed them and looked at Tony and Pepper who were knelt close to him. When he tried to turn his head to see if Morgan was okay, a sharp throbbing immediately made itself known, his surroundings spinning slightly.

  
  


Peter hadn't realised that he was starting to sway until Tony steadied him, panic clear in his voice as he spoke. "C'mon, kid. Don't conk out on us yet. Fri's sending a med suit to take you over to the tower med bay and I need to stay awake." The man spoke urgently but clearly, trying to get Peter to listen to him.

  
  


"You might have a concussion, Peter. Try not to sleep. You know the drill, yeah?" Pepper asked him, the question forcing him to pay more attention to their words.

  
  


Just barely managing to stop himself from nodding, Peter hummed in answer, not wanting to aggravate the pain and nausea. He had to ask something though, had to make sure. "Wh'rs Mo? She 'kay?" He slurred, speech confirming to Tony and Pepper that he had a concussion.

  
  


Tony's heart swelled with fond exasperation even through his worry of Peter being hurt. Only Peter would worry about someone else while he sat concussed and with a dislocated shoulder. "Yeah, buddy, she's fine. Not even a scratch thanks to you."

  
  


"Good."

  
  


It was the last thing said as the med suit landed just as Peter finished speaking. The nanobots flowed like liquid as they moved to support Peter's shoulder, back, head, and neck before forming the rest around him and taking off smoothly and carefully for the tower.

  
  


Morgan watched it go, turning and tugging on Pepper's hand to get her attention. "Is Petey gonna be okay? I didn't mean to fall! I'm sorry!"

  
  


Pepper and Tony both knelt down in front of the little girl. "He'll be okay, he just has to have Dr. Cho look after him a bit. Remember the time that you fell when you were playing hopscotch and twisted your ankle? How Dr. Cho helped you feel better?" Morgan nodded. "It's like that, Mo. She's gonna make him all better." Pepper soothed her daughter easily.

  
  


Tony opened his arms and Morgan Morgan immediately cuddled close to him. "And we know it was an accident, baby. We saw that you were just excited. Maybe next wait for Peter or one of us to help you, okay?" He felt Morgan nod against his chest and pulled back, brushing the stray tear from the little girl's cheek. "It's okay, Morgan. Now c'mon, let's go pack up so we can go see Peter."

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


Peter woke up drowsy, his head floaty and fuzzy. It took a few moments for him to remember that he was in the med bay and why he was there in the first place.

  
  


His eyes widened and he went to sit up but a hand on his chest stopped him. Looking up, he met Pepper's eyes. 

  
  


"Hi, sweetheart. Take it easy, you're on the strong stuff because of your metabolism but we don't want you to strain your shoulder or move your head too much." She helped ease him back slightly into the pillow.

  
  


"Where's Morgan and Tony?" He asked, perfectly happy not to move his head. He knew from experience that his concussion wasn't bad but the nausea when he _did_ move was something he most certainly wanted to avoid.

  
  


"They're asleep over on the couch there. You know how Tony is, he wanted to wait up for you but Morgan fell asleep on him and he did too a little while after." Pepper smiled at him.

  
  


"She's okay right? She didn't get hurt?" Peter asked, his voice starting to slur and his eyes feeling heavy from the super soldier level painkillers he was on.

  
  


"Yeah, she's perfectly alright. Thank you for always looking out for her." Pepper smiled at him, watching as he started getting more and more sleepy.

  
  


"''S what brothers 're suppos'ta do." Peter's voice trailed off as his eyes closed. He tried fighting it, but Pepper rested a hand over his hair, careful to not brush over the bump on his head.

  
  


Running her fingers gently through his hair she softly said, "Go to sleep, Pete. We'll still be here when you're up. May is gonna stop over later too."

  
  


"Sleep, bud."

  
  


So he did.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, I'm going to be editing and reposting these a day or two after the og posting once my beta/s have had time to edit and check them over for me. There won't be massive changes I don't think but I just wanted to put it out there lol


End file.
